A wiper blade device having a wiper blade adapter which comprises at least two detent means which are arranged offset with respect to one another in a wiper blade longitudinal direction, and having at least one spring rail which comprises at least two detent recesses which are arranged offset with respect to one another in the wiper blade longitudinal direction, wherein the at least two detent means are provided for engaging, in an assembled state, into the at least two detent recesses of the at least one spring rail, has already been proposed.